The BAT
by lg6884
Summary: Flame Princess has been left hospitalized by werewolves, Finn narrowly escaped death only to become caught up in The Lich's latest plan and is out for blood, but will he be able to stop the wolves and regain his' humanity? Will Finn and Marceline's quest for vengeance lead them to redemption, or utter damnation? Rated M, not for language, but for its' use of blood and violence.
1. The End of The Human Race

_**This was the only way it could have ended...**_

Finn was happily walking with his' beloved girlfriend, Flame Princess, in an open grassy field near the town of pointy people. The field was partly submerged in a large dark shadow from a cliff that lied over three stories above it, it gave off an ominous shadow that looked as if it were like a pitch-black scar on the land. The entire field was silent to the point where not even the wind itself could be heard. Though the couple enjoyed the sunset, it wouldn't last long as a thunderous crackle could soon be heard with a quickly approaching storm cloud sailing across the night sky!

"Let's get you under that cliff before it starts to rain." Finn said before he and Flame princess dashed for shelter from the quickly approaching rain cloud.

As the couple drew closer to the cliff, Finn couldn't help but notice what looked like many yellow eyes staring at them from atop the cliff... they _seemed like they were waiting for something to happen._

_The thunder began to boom even louder and, was at this time being followed by rain coming from a dark cloud that seemed so cold the very moon above it seemed to have frozen in time from the clouds' mere presence._

_When the rain, and its' ominous cloud that followed, was finally upon them, Finn and Flame Princess were safely under the ledge of the cliff that hung high above the field. _"We should probably wait for this rain to pass." Finn said with a smile. relieved to see Flame Princess was alright and not being doused by the cold rain.

Finn and Flame Princess smiled, regardless of the dangerous situation Flame Princess was in, they were enjoying spending this time together despite the abnormally cold rain. Both Finn and Flame Princess were aching to lean into each other for a kiss, but instead had to settle for gaze into each others eyes.

Finn, sensing how badly Flame Princess wanted to hug him, went down on one knee, took off his' backpack and began rummaging through his' pack to find something he had made a habit into bringing along with him; tin-foil. Seeing the tin-foil made the fiery-haired princess blush, she knew what this meant and was more than happy to hug her' boyfriend. Finn smiled as he began pulling out the tin-foil, unable to resist smiling at the sight of his' girlfriend happy. Finn, still smiling, wrapped his' torso in tin-foil and gestured for the princesses' hand. Flame Princess, almost on the brink of a meltdown from the romance, smiled and happily gave her knight her' hand and didn't mind having to wear tin-foil gloves that went up to her' shoulders to hug her' boyfriend because to them even the shortest hug was worth it as long as they could hug the person they loved. Once both the princesses' arms were completely wrapped in tin-foil, the love birds happily embraced one another in what felt like being smothered in a blanket made from of the warmth of the sun for an eternity; the entire world, including the cold rain, seemed completely invisible to the two..._ including a certain raven vampire who was passing by._

"_How sweet._" Marceline thought to herself, happy to see Finn with a girl _who returns his' feelings, _as she continued to fly by, looking all around the field as if she were searching for something that could be miles away _or closer than she thought._

"That overgrown mosquito's close, what'll we do if she comes back?" A scratchy voice said.

"Easy, we'll just distract her." A low, some what, southern voice said.

"With what, even this rain can't hide our' scent from that accursed vampire sense of smell." An agitated and unenthusiastic voice said.

"Nothing distracts a vampire more than self loathing and grief." The southern voice said.

"Now, here's what we're gonna do: first we're gonna drop down and jump those two kids, next we're gonna beat the human senseless and leave him for dead, and finally we drag that little hot head of his' out in the rain and we sneak off while she's simmering out." The southern voice said in a dark sounding tone.

_Not another sound could be heard other than the sound of the roaring storm._

"_Finn..._" Flame Princess said in a hushed whisper as she began moving her, tin-foil gloved hand under her' knights hat.

"Yeah?" Finn asked in an equally quiet tone, trying not to break this quiet moment, as Flame Princess began playing in the heroes' hair with her' fingers.

"_Do you promise that you'll do whatever you can to protect me?_" Flame Princess asked, hiding a tear in her' coal like eyes.

Finn broke the hug, for only a moment, looked the princess in the eyes and said, "**As long as I'm still breathing, always.**" before resuming the hug and feeling not one but two boiling hot tears land on his' tin-foiled back.

"Thank you Finn, and I...I think I"

Before another word could be said, Finn puke out at least two quarts of blood! A werewolves' claw had pierced through the boys' body, through the back and out the abdomen, and was holding the bottom halves of both of the humans' lungs on its talon like nails.

"**Finn!**" Flame screamed as if she was trying to attract Glob himself to the scene.

Marceline, now a yard away, heard her friends' name being called out in distress and began heading back, believing Finn could handle whatever the threat was. Once Marceline heard another scream however, she became worried and flew frantically back to the cliff she last saw Finn at.

To Marceline's horror, what she saw... _oh what she saw... _was the horrific sight of a flame elemental, in a gigantic form, slowly dying while fighting three werewolves in an ice-cold rainstorm and her best friends' carcass dangling from another werewolves' claws over the ledge of the three stories high cliff.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_**This story is different.**_

_**Don't worry, I'm still writing those other stories that are meant to be like an actual episode and less like this.**_

_**I've just been awakened is all, ta ta for now...**_


	2. Breathing Death, Bleeding Life

**_Is it better to prevent a death for a selfish reason, or to allow it for a thoughtful_**_** reason?**_

To Marceline's horror, what she saw... _oh what she saw... _was the horrific sight of a flame elemental, in a gigantic form, slowly dying while fighting three werewolves in an ice-cold rainstorm and her best friends' carcass dangling from another werewolves' claws over the ledge of the three stories high cliff.

Flame Princess, now nothing more than a roaring inferno slowly being extinguished by the rain, seemed to have lost all trace of thought and succumb to the pure instincts of fire; to roar, spread, and incinerate anything that gets near it. "_**Burn!**_" Flame princess roared as her flames began to burn a shade of violet-blue and started launching visible, thick and fiery, heat waves that caused the grass underneath it to burn into a thick cloud of dark gray ashes.

Marceline felt fortunate that she is able to withstand all, non-sun, fire otherwise she knew she'd likely be part of the cloud of ashes residue. "**Hey hot-head! **If you're not careful you and Finn will be dead by dawn!" Marceline shouted, trying to talk down the raging fire elemental before she accidentally burned Finn, _alive..._

Flame Princess screamed even louder, this time in pain, as her' flames finally began to die out from the cold rain. The Princess of Flames' titan like body of roaring flames sporadically began to convulse and transform into a pinkish-gray version of her regular state, with her' hair down and a dull shade of maroon, and quickly began to plummet toward the, now awaiting puddle of rain water and ash below.

"**Oh ****Nightosphere!**" Marceline said before she took off flying at an alarming speed at the werewolf holding her slowly dying friends' body over the edge of the cliff. The werewolf, smiling from how successful his plan's been up to this point,quickly retracted his claws..._doing the unnecessary action of having Finn fall and either splatter on the ground or drown once he sinks into the water below if Marceline doesn't catch the human._

Marceline, gripping her' fists so hard her' palms will likely bleed, flew at an uncanny speed and caught the human by the heel of his' shoe. She wanted to bite that cruel wolf's snout off his face and then pin it to a wall with a silver stake through the heart but, with the fire elemental nearing its collision with the ground, she had no choice but to put aside her justifiable thirst for vengeance and get the two immediate medical attention. "Next time I see you you'll wish you died in the mushroom war." Marceline said in her head as she flew to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Finn is in an entire world of pure white, there is no sign of anything other than an approaching darkness that appears similar to a black blood. The black substance quickly began swallowing him, like an injured cub in a sea of tar, Finn was soon up to his' neck. "What...is this stuff?" Finn asked as he tried to move his' arms, but couldn't even feel them; all the human could feel was his' head. "**It is the pure essence of your decaying cells slowly consuming you.**" A grim voice said. "Who's there?" Finn shouted as the goo began to form a skeletal face that the hero had known oh too well.

"**Lich!?**" Finn shouted in a state of shock and terror, "How, you're stuck in the center of the universe; you can't be here!" Finn was still frightened from not being able to move, or so much as crawl away from the being who wants to eradicate all life. "_Multiverse _you naïve fool, and did you really think you would be rid of me that easy? Fool as long as my' consciousness remains in at least one _living body _I will never be gone for long. And unfortunately for me, _you boy_ are the only remaining piece of my' consciousness." The Lich said as he stared into the dying hero's eyes, seeing fear fill his' eyes.

"_**Are you frightened to meet the end of your' pitiful existence child? Do you want to merely become another fool doomed to wander in the land of the dead for the rest of eternity or would you rather I help you by sharing with you my' immortality?**_" The oily black Lich asked the child as he offered him his' right hand, before Finn's right arm suddenly began reappearing. "**STOP!**"

* * *

"**STOP!**" Flame Princess said with a voice so full of pain and misery that Marceline couldn't refuse the princess. "I know I'm gonna go out... _please just leave me here and save Finn._" Marceline paused for a moment, trying to think of the _right thing _to do. After looking at Finn, Marceline realized that _no matter what _**Finn will die **regardless of if she did manage to get to Finn to the nearest hospital it wouldn't do any good..._as the last known human,_ nobody would likely have matching blood and lungs to donate to the decaying human. Knowing all this, Marceline had only one option; assuming Finn was still alive with blood pumping through his' veins... "I promised myself I'd never do this, _not to him._" Marceline said as she began removing Finn's tattered hat from around the hero's neck...

* * *

"Death?" Finn said after The Land of The Dead's Ruler appeared before the two enemies. "**Death!**" The Lich expelled, full of hate. Death, completely unfazed by The Lich, turned his' attention to Finn and began to speak to the disembodied hero "Finn The Human, I'm sorry to ask this of you... But to prevent The Lich from ever returning, all of Ooo and I need to ask you to allow yourself to die."

"**Lies, you merely want the soul of the last human for yourself!**" Lich barked insubordinately. "Even if that were true...it be better than allowing you to continue trying to extinguish all life on Ooo in the boy's body." Death declared.

All of the world began to rumble and morph; it swished around as if it were plum-colored water, causing Death to laugh. "What trickery is this Death?" The Lich asked as the very floor began forming plum tidal waves that started pushing him and Death away. "No tricks here Lich, looks like someone found a way to prevent your' influence from corrupting the boy and save the boy from dying." Death said with a triumphant smile. "You've nothing to celebrate here Death, this immunity to my' influence will only last as long as his temper is under control... now this boy will make an even more ideal vessel for my power." The Lich said before phasing through the ground beneath their feet. "Finn! When you wake up come to The Land of The Dead,yours and Ooo's souls depend on it!" Death shouted before his' presence disappeared.

* * *

Finn slowly began opening his' eyes, feeling a little hazy and light headed, before feeling _unusually cool _and a little itchy on the right side of his' neck. Finn scratched around his' neck and felt not one _but two _holes on the side of his' neck and noticed that his' body, shoulders-down, was rapidly regenerating.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_**This was meant to be a One-Shot!**_

_**I'm still writing the other stories that are meant to be like actual episodes.**_

_**There hasn't been enough pain or suffering yet, here's a preview to the next chapter that I may or not make **_

**To suffer is to live...**

_**Ta ta for now...**_


	3. Hail To The Queen

**_To suffer is to live..._**

Finn's injuries, lungs, chest and all, started to heal rapidly; to his, and Marceline's, surprise an unusual green foam was beginning to bubble over where the cuts were and quickly fizzled away, revealing his' chest fully healed! "Whoa"Marceline said as she observed Finn's wounds heal almost as rapidly as her own. Finn, who's still coated in his own blood, turned to Marceline "Where's Flame Princess!" Finn said, his voice sounded as if he were having a severe conniption.

Marceline, stricken with grief, said nothing and just pointed to where the pinkish-gray fire elemental lied. Finn saw her, she looked..._peaceful._ Flame Princess had her' back leaning against a tree stump next to a big rock, breathing very softly, and was staring at the cold, merciless, rain as it continued to drench her. "Finn..." Flame Princess said, in a wheezing voice, Finn quickly tried helping her up, only for her to fall back before she could fully stand on both of her feet. "Thank Glob you're alright." Flame Princess said with a breath of relief. Finn was utterly speechless and had a frozen, mournful, expression on his' face.

Finn dropped to his' knees and, for the second time in his' life, had an emotional breakdown; tears began to fall from his eyes, almost matching the rate of the cruel rain, and started repeatedly hammering his' fist into the ground "Please don't be upset." The second Finn heard that, the boy snapped and went from deep mourning to self loathing.

"How can I not be upset; you're dying because of me, those wolves got away, and every time I fall in love with a girl something always has to happen!" Finn blurted, his entire body shaking with anger, "AND WHAT THE STUFF'S UP WITH THIS RAIN!" Finn said so venomously that Marceline picked him up by the back of his' neck and said "That's enough Finn, do you really want what maybe the last time you see each other end with you just screaming your' lungs out?" with a harshly toned voice. After being told that Finn, temporary, let go of his' anger and became filled with sorrow and grief._  
_

Marceline rushed Flame Princess to the hospital and the doctors worked for hours attempting to help stabilize the fire elemental's core temperature while Finn, against the doctor's advice, remained in the room suffering just as much emotional and mental pain as Flame Princess was physically. Finn and Marceline were so focused on Flame Princess that they hadn't even noticed Finn's appearance was greatly different from what it normally was: Finn's skin tone was almost chalk-white, his hat was back by the cliff, his hair gained a slight lime-green tint, his' blue clothes (due to his' dried blood) appeared like either a dark purple or a navy blue, and dark (almost black) marks were around his eyes. Not recognizing Finn, the nurse at the front desk secretly alerted the Banana guards that a pale green-haired person wearing tattered clothes covered in blood had checked in a wounded/dying princess while giving the dying princesses' boyfriend a dirty scowl that he had to tolerate while his girlfriend was in a hospitalized state.

In less than ten minutes three spear wielding banana guards, moronically, walked into the operating room and asked the nurse at the front desk where the "Creepy clown guy" is and, while he was watching the unconscious Flame Princess, cuffed the distracted Finn's hands behind his back. Finn, with an overlapping distraught feeling of betrayal _and lack of appreciation; _hopped into the air and kicked his' legs behind him, sending one banana guard into the wall with a bruised imprint from Finn's heels hitting his chest. Fearing they'd be kicked just as hard; the banana guards tightened the grip on their spears and circled around Finn, one on Finn's left and another on his right. Thanks to his' now heightened senses Finn could easily hear the two, _not so stealthy, _guards and was preparing to round house kick them both into the unconscious guard stuck in the wall. Finn was preparing to kick them when one of the guards said "If you don't cooperate with us, and answer some questions, the doctors will have to stop helping your' friend." from the right side.

Finn conformed to the guards wishes; one grabbing his' shoulder so he could escort Finn, while the other helped the bruised-banana guard get off the wall. Once the bruised guard regained his' feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to retaliate, he ran up and punched Finn as hard as he could on the convicts' cheek bone. Finn bite his' tongue to prevent himself from adding _assault _to his list of "charges", and flashed his' fangs angrily at the smiling guard.

* * *

Finn was taken to the Candy Kingdom dungeon and placed in a cell with a large, snaggle-toothed, lime flavored jawbreaker golem. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay in _that_ corner." The green golem said, spitting as he spoke, before he began shoving Finn again and again with his' left arm. After being shoved three more times, Finn grabbed the golem's arm and ripped it clean off its body from his fingers up to his' arm socket; the boy and his' cell were coated with lime juice and Finn, _for a reason he didn't know or understand, _began bashing the golem's skull in with its own arm, using it as if it were a hammer. "Please...help...me..." The golem said as he lied on the ground before Finn savagely stomped his foot through the golem's face and didn't even bother to remove his' foot until he heard a voice talking to him. "Finn, it's me Marceline. We'll be able to hear each other but no one will be able to hear me. I'm talking in a tone only vampires can hear and I can tell you just killed whoever was just talking to you. I had to call in an old favor, but I got Bonnie to release you. She'll let you out, but you'll have to act like you're scared and confused, since you just...offed that guy you might want to make it look like you were just defending yourself so you don't wind up tied to a pole waiting for the sun to come up. Oh and don't let anyone know who you _really are._" Suddenly Finn heard foot steps approaching and it was soon followed by a banana guard, who was being trailed by a hovering Marceline _and Princess Bubblegum herself._

"What the nuts!?" the princess said with a fearful voice. All three of Finn's visitors were shocked with what they found; a "creepy clown guy" in the corner in a fetal position repeatedly saying "Stay back." and "Don't hurt me." Marceline waved her' hand in front of the princesses' face awakening Princess Bubblegum from her state of shock"See Bonnie, I told you this new one was a nervous wreck." Marceline said in an attempt to convince her to pardon Finn. The princess turned her' head to the banana guard and said "Get him out of there, now." As the guard cycled through the keys to the cells, Princess Bubblegum turned her' attention to, the still hovering, Marceline. She took a moment to gather her' thoughts and stated "Okay, I'll release him..." "_Yes._" Marceline interrupted in a low, relieved, voice "But he'll only be released if he remains in your' custody and, until he passes a psychological test that proves he's no longer a danger to himself or anyone around him, he's forbidden to visit Flame Princess in the hospital." Princess Bubblegum said in a firm voice.

Finn quietly walked out of the cell, avoiding any eye contact with Princess Bubblegum and her seeing his' face, and stood behind Marceline. Princess Bubblegum, still a being of empathy, put her' hand on Finn's shoulder _still oblivious to the identity of who stands before her _and said in a motherly voice "It's alright, I understand that you're scared but don't worry now." Hearing just how nice she was being to him made Finn feel as if his very sight in her' presence was a cruel defilement to both her _and his' _kind, caring, sympathetic nature. Finn, thanks to his' vampiric-hearing, over heard Princess Bubblegum telling Marceline that she won't allow this to happen again and that she'll have guards visiting and checking up on them periodically to ensure it doesn't, and mumble that she doesn't know how she'll tell Finn about Flame Princess or this unusual new vampire that may have caused this to happen to her.

* * *

After the two vampires arrived at Marceline's; Finn sat atop its patio, looked at the stars outside the cave, and began reminding himself that although he's undead and suffering while his' beloved Flame Princess is still alive, _for the moment at least,_ they're both still living as life is always full of hardships. Realizing this made _the vampire-boy _groan and lie on his' back saying "The bane of existence..." to himself, until he heard "Your' queen commands you to get some rest, you've had a long night." as she opened her' door, and signaled for him to listen to her. "Hail to the queen..." Finn said to himself in an attempt to, despite what he's gone through tonight, find humor that Marceline's now _his' queen_ to help him fall asleep with at least a fake smile...not knowing that within his' inner being is an evil entity patiently waiting for his power to return so he may take control of the boys' body.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_**I'm putting the other stories that are meant to be like actual episodes, except for the collabs, on hold until I'm either finished with The BAT **__**or satisfied with the most recent chapter enough to take a break from it**_.

_**Ta ta for now...**_


	4. The River Of Tainted Blood

**To suppress ones negative emotions is to attempt to hold back a flood; resulting in one eventually drowning in a river of ones own hatred, self-loathing, and doubts, being dragged deeper and deeper into the dark recesses of the abyss by their' personal demons...**

A nightmare is plaguing Finn's dreams, he sees the brutal way The Lich made his hero Billy's life end. He sees, from a first-persons' perspective, the look of fear on Billy's face when Lich returned to his' resurrected body, he saw the bony hand of The Lich pierce through Billy's back and pull out his heart on the other side as Billy attempted to flee, he saw two hands, one bloody, grab Billy around the dying hero's head and puncture both his eyes with two bony thumbs, and finally watched the hands slam the fallen hero's head into Billy's cave floor. "_After all these years..._that couldn't have been more **satisfying.** But _**old friend**_, there's still a small matter to attend to." Finn heard The Lich say before reaching for the body. Before Finn could see anything else, Finn awoke from his' horrid dream, he saw the sky turning a slight orange outside Marceline's cave through the window.

The sun is finally rising, signaling the end of what was possibly the darkest night in Finn's natural-born life. The vampire-boy, hoping to forget the nightmares his' slumber was plagued with, got off Marceline's unbearable couch. Finn, still used to his' days beginning once the sun rises, was beyond determined to check on Flame Princess _regardless of what Princess Bubblegum said_ but soon realized how impossible that task would be as once he felt the suns rays on his' skin he began to spontaneously catch fire on all every part of his' sun-exposed body.

Finn couldn't believe how much pain he was in, so much he wanted to scream but couldn't even open his' mouth to do so. It felt as if the inside of his' mouth was full of sweltering blisters, from the roof of his mouth to the back of his throat.

* * *

"Heh ha hu heh ha ha ha..." Finn herd Lich's voice coming from all around him. Finn closed his' eyes, because of the pain, and found himself in that plum world.

* * *

Marceline soon woke up, wanting to check on Finn, and headed downstairs to ensure that her _former_ human friend wasn't making any foolish decisions...like heading into direct early morning sunlight without any form of protection from the sun. The moment Marceline saw that there was no trace of Finn, Marceline immediately flew back upstairs to grab a sun umbrella and flew out the front door. Marceline hoped that Finn would either be somewhere in the cave or at his' house, shielded from the sun.

When Marceline looked in the cave, she was more than relieved to find no piles of ashes anywhere around and began calling out for her' friend.

"Finn!" Marceline called out again and again, growing more worried over the whereabouts of Finn. Suddenly Marceline heard an unusual growl, not knowing what to expect _other than the threatening sound acting like a magnet for Finn._

Marceline looked around for whatever was making that noise when suddenly she felt something hard, like a rock, wrap around her' ankle...

Marceline looked up and saw what appeared was a dark green monster with spider-eyes that looked as if its body were made of rocks, had a beak that looked as if it could crush skulls into powder, and tentacles that had visible green flames radiating from it.

* * *

Within the, now, plum-colored world Finn is being held captive in a barrier of The Lich's unholy green magic and The Lich is in almost complete control of the new-born vampire's body. "What are _you_ doing here, I thought Marceline got rid of you when she changed me?!" Finn shouted in an angry, astonished, voice. "I am a being who commands unholy magic, _you didn't honestly think that little half-breed friend of yours could keep me out did you?_" The Lich said before breaking into a demented laugh. Finn was at an impasse; he couldn't break free from The Lich's barrier and lost control of his' body, but he could tell that The Lich hadn't killed him yet for a reason.

* * *

Marceline started flying at the strange creäture with her' hands transformed into sharp, razor like, claws. The beast roared so savagely that the stalagmites began to plummet from the ceiling and nearly skewered Marceline, her' house, and the creäture. Marceline, not wanting to go through another real estate episode, grabbed a stalagmite and flew/threw it deep into the creäture's forehead. The creäture yelled in pain and then had its' tentacles, with its flames growing even larger, all lunge at Marceline with blinding speed. Marceline easily dodged the first two strikes, but wasn't able to avoid the on coming attacks in front and the sneak attacks from the back; sending her back into the hard cave-floor. Marceline could feel the hard cave-floor cracking and the shards embedding their selves into her' back. Marceline checked underneath her' back and felt her umbrella broken in two; her' facial expression changed from annoyed to angry and, now full of anger/rage, said "Should **not** have done that..." before charging at the creäture with the intent to kill it as painful as she could to make it regret intruding upon her' lair _assuming it survives._

Marceline grabbed the bottom part of her' broken umbrella, which was now like a shank, and threw it like a javelin into the beasts tentacle, pinning the tentacle to the cave wall and causing a green foam like blood to start to drip. Smelling blood in the water, Marceline made her' back grow wings as sharp as her' claws and traveled at a speed so fast she was creating a gust of wind underneath her' wings and clawed at the wounded creäture before it could even try to defend its self. Marceline flew away from the creäture before it could lay a tentacle on her, but not before clawing at the creäture to the point it looked like it went through a knife storm **without any form of protection. **The beast began to change...

* * *

The Lichs' barrier around Finn began to crack like glass, Finn could tell that there was something wrong with The Lich and that he was soon going to, _temporarily at least_, loose his' hold on Finns' body. "Ssstill-tttto-wwwweak..." The Lich said as he was starting to sink back into the plum-void, "for now at least..." Lich said under his' breath. The last of the barrier caved in and as soon as it dissipated, Finn ran full sprint to the slowly sinking Lich and punted The Lich in the center of his' face, leaving a shoe print and sever cracks with multiple fractures that told just how much that punt damaged The Lich before his' entire body fully sank back into the void.

* * *

As Marceline's prey was going back into its' original form, Marceline grabbed its chest and began repeatedly punching it and kneeing it in the face and chest. Marcelines' hands and knees were coated with the green foam like blood and a different colored blood..._a familiar blood_ that she was forced to drink less than a day ago.

Marceline ceased her pummeling away as soon as she realized whose blood it was, that the person she was bludgeoning was her' friend, but also broke into tears upon realizing that she brutalized Finn and nearly killed him _again._ When Finn was back to normal, he had bumps, bruises, cuts, gushes, and welts all over his' upper body. Marceline was still crying, cradling the nearly catatonic Finn in her' arms saying "Oh Glob, I'm sorry Finn...I'm so sorry." Marceline couldn't believe she had caused every one of those injuries, including the hole in that now resides in Finns' left hand. Marceline continued to sob and apologize for everything she's ever done to him from teasing and pranking him to nearly dismembering him a moment ago. Marceline continued to apologize until Finn patted her on the forearm, signaling to her that he's alright _now._ "It's okay Marcy, I'd probably be dead right now if you didn't just man-handle my' banandles." Finn said with a mouth that oozed blood. Hearing how forgiving Finn was being made Marceline angry. "How can you be so okay with that, do you even care if you die? Do you not even care what seeing you dead would do to me, Jake, and Bubblegum? _**Do you?**_ **_Do y-_**" Marceline was shouting to Finn, until she could see through her' teary eyes _which quickly began to dry._

To Finn and Marceline's surprise, Finn's body was already starting to heal..._and rapidly at that._ Finn let out an uncomfortable grunt and a hyperventilating gasp as the unusual foam again reared its' ugly head. Marceline snapped her' fingers to get the wounded boy's attention "Finn what happened, there have been some dangerous new-born vampires but you were acting like a monster?" Finn remained silent. "Finn, Finn?" Marceline said, trying to get the boy listen. "I need to talk to Death in the Underworld." Finn finally said. This time, Marceline was the one in a state of silence. She helped the wounded Finn inside her' house. The vampires joined hands and started to stare into the right corner of Marceline's living room and before crossing their eyes. A portal immediately formed and the two were greeted with a pair of giant skeletal hands grabbing them whole and pulling them into the portal.

When the two were released from the hands' grasp, they were shocked to see Death _and the king of Mars _standing before them. "King of Mars?" Finn asked in astonishment. But rather than answering Finn verbally, he politely greeted him with a nod of his' head and a wave of his hand. "What's going on here Death, why'd you drag me and Finn to the Underworld?" Marceline interrupted. "Nice to see you again Vampire Queen." Death said. "Cut to the chase." Marceline bluntly said, "King of Mars." Marceline said politely with a slight smile aimed toward the deceased king. "Miss Abadeer, how's you and your' father?" The King said kindly, returning the soft smile. "We're managing." Marceline half heartedly said, looking over to Finn after the mention of her and her dads' father/daughter relationship. Though Marceline wouldn't admit it _to anyone,_ she secretly thanked Finn under her' breath. Death, secretly hearing what Marceline said, let out a fake cough to regain both of the vampires' attention. "The Lich is inside _your'_ little underlings body and, since he's now your responsibility, I need to be sure you know what you'll have to do with him." Death stated, causing Finn to turn to Marceline. "You can't be serious, there's got to be another way. I'm **not** gonna let Finn go in the river, **especially since if anything goes wrong I won't be able to help him.**" Marceline said, trying to avoid eye contact with Finn. _River..._ Finn thought to himself, "Marceline, do you think _I'd be here_ if there were another way?" King of Mars stated. "Alright, what's this river y'all talking about?" Finn said, no longer wanting to remain silent. The King of Mars and Death turned to Marceline for what to tell the hero. Marceline, bowing her' head as if in defeat, gestured for Death to tell Finn about the river.

"Hidden within the catacombs of my' castle of light, lies a special river that flows with the blood of angels...and demons...Originally I kept it above ground, just for show, but one day a trio of troublesome ghosts and the vampire queen decided it would be fun to have the vampire queen break into my' castle and go night swimming in it. What none of us knew was that because of its holy/unholy content whoever goes in it will either be in complete control of their' darker side, or become consumed by it." Death said, pausing for a moment to ensure that Finn understood. "So Marceline swam in this river and" Finn said aloud before getting cut off by Marceline. "Not exactly..." Marceline said, before nodding for Death to continue. "When I found the vampire queen, she was drenched with the blood, exhausted, and seemingly void of any darkness. She apologized for her' intrusion and let herself out. To avoid this from ever happening again, I made the Underworld swallow the river deep under my' castle. But what I could never have seen coming was that, to prove that she completed her' task, the vampire queen brought a vile full of the rivers' blood to the ghosts. Though I don't know if she ever actually showed them, I do know that she..."

"I got hungry, drank the blood, and evil began filling my body so much that it almost split into a darker, stronger, me that would've attacked Ooo if I didn't manage to keep it from escaping my' body!" Marceline blurted with a guilt filled voice.

Finn was shocked to hear this and couldn't believe that one of his' best friends, who saved his life twice in a row, would've tried attacking Ooo _even if her' father was the lord of evil. _"So did Death step in, what happened to your' evil?" Finn, impatiently asked. "Miss Abadeer managed to suppress her' evil enough to prevent her evils' ascension to its own body and it's remained dormant ever since." The King of Mars said. "Still gives me chills to think that her' dark side almost embodied its self." King of Mars continued. "We're thinking that her' demon/vampire healing factor was the only reason she reverted back to normal."

"So now you want me to hop into this river? That doesn't seem dangerous, so why would I need Marceline's help?" Finn asked. "Because Finn, I'm the only one to ever survive swimming in the river. Everyone else became part of the river because they stayed in for too long." Marceline confessed. "What happened to everyone who didn't stay in long enough?" Finn, nervously, asked. "They burst into flames and their' eye balls exploded." Marceline said. "But if you manage to stay in long enough and stay in control of your' inner darkness, the Lich should be dissolved from your' body." Death said. Finn paused for a moment and then thought of the possibility of needing the cyclops tear. "Alright, let me just grab something from my' house and I'll go in this river." Finn said in complete agreement with their' plan. "Finn, you can't be serious. I know you're a 'hero' and everything, but they don't even know if this'll work." Marceline said in an attempt to prevent Finn from risking his' life for nothing. The boy nodded his' head in agreement and soon found himself in his' living room. Finn scurried upstairs to retrieve the vial of rejuvenating cyclops tears, but what he found upstairs was his' older (adoptive) brother, Jake The Dog, staring at him with such contempt that Finn already knew what the lecture he was going to hear was. Finn was shocked that, rather than lecturing him on sight, Jake was wrapping his arms around him and started to hug the breath out of him. "Finn, buddy, I was so worried you were hurt!" Jake said in a tone of relief. "I know, I've missed you too Jake. But I can't sta..." Finn was saying before he became smothered by Jake's iron-grip hug. Jake refused to release Finn from his' hug. "Now that you're back, I'm never gonna let you go…" Jake said as he began tightening his' grip. "Finn…did you get sick playing in a cemetery? Cuz' you feel different, kinda cold, and you smell like something…" Jake was saying before coming to the realization that his little brother is no longer Finn The Human. Jake, not able to handle the thought that someone he trusted would rob Finn of his human heritage, quickly released Finn and stormed out the tree house-by bursting through the wall.

* * *

"You see how easily the dog left you when he found out what you've become?" The Lich's voice echoed through out Finn's head.

"You see how easily your' allies will turn on you?" Lich continued.

"I know deep within you are the true characteristics of humankind:anger and savage cruelty to all life. That's why the world's better off without them…without you."

* * *

"So there's no way I'm letting him anywhere near the river." Marceline, firmly, stated to Death and King of Mars. Death and the king were not phased, they looked at her with steel cold eyes, and merely acted as if she hadn't just given a reason Finn doesn't need to risk his' life going into The River. Finally King of Mars stepped forward and put his' hand over Marceline's shoulder. "Alright Marceline, your' cries for the boy's safety shouldn't fall on deaf ears." King of Mars said before turning for Death to finally concede to the vampire queen's idea. Before another word could be said, the room became filled with the sound of a distant scream growing closer. Not one of the three royal figures were even relatively surprised to see Finn falling and land, chest first, on the ground before them. "Arise Finn The Hero." Death said as he made a magic, circular, barrier lift Finn off the ground. "You have a serious decision to make of grave importance..." Death said before everyone began phasing underneath the ground they all stood on. Before Finn knew it, he was in what looked like a sacred hot-spring _with maroon colored water and black, white, and gray bubbles surfacing as it continues to pump. _"So this is that river of demon and angle blood huh?" Finn said in a state of amazement. "Yeah, this is it: The River Of Tainted Blood." Marceline said as Death brought Finn forward, more toward the lake. "Finn, you have two options: We can either try your' friends plan of using the healing powers of the cyclops tear to _hopefully _purify your body. Or you can bath in The River Of Tainted Blood where even I, with all my' power, will be unable to help you and hopefully be cleansed of The Lich's influence." Death said, not wanting to influence Finns' decision.

* * *

"Do you not hear them child? Do you not see what they truly believe, that now that you've been given _real power_ you are a threat to their' control over you?" The Lich said, within Finns' head. "The vampire, _your' queen, _only associated with you because you were weaker and inferior to her; like a master and its' pet. Death only spared your' life because you are a companion to the demon magic user Peppermint Butler, regardless of your' cause or your species. King of Mars only gave his' life for your' hound for the selfish purpose of enabling a prophecy to occur on a later date." Lich continued.

"It is amusing how much you've trusted them, how you'll stake your' life on their meaningless tasks for you, when in fact you're nothing other than an ant that they've decided to toy with before they finally kill. You address them as 'friends' simply because you know each other's name...how pathetic." The Lich said before his' voice finally "left" Finn's mental train of thought.

* * *

"I'll bath in the river. This way if things go wrong, you can use the cyclops tear to help me." Finn said, secretly questioning who _are_ his' friends. Death moved Finn over the river and said "Good luck." before dropping the newly turned vampire into the river.

In the lake, Finn saw a mixture of demonic faces and angelic beings formed from black, white, and gray bubbles. The bubble formed figures, like a pride of lions circling an intruder in its den, surrounded Finn and soon began lunging on to the vampire boy. Finn felt as if his' body was being incinerated and reassembled simultaneously a thousand times over, and began seeing multiple variations of his head spreading out of his' neck. Finn saw one on his right that had messy hair sticking out from underneath his' dirty hat, one that looked just like his normal self but _younger _further on the right, one that looked exactly like him with a _scholar-like_ expression of boredom on his' face, and in between the previous two one with the look of a fearless leader-all varying shades from gray to white. On his' left was one with a troubled look on his face that looked exactly like him aside from his' green tinted hair color being raven black, _like Marceline's,_ and lacking the dark marks around his' eyes. Left to that was one that looked like his old human self, but with the angry scowl of a psychopath. Further to that was one with sorrow filled eyes, it looked as if it at one point considered committing suicide. The final one looked like a skeletal version of himself with green glowing eyes. All the bubbles in the tainted lake of holy/demonic blood came at the heads. Once the bubbles made contact, Finn felt as if millions of embers were burning through the skin of the heads that sprouted from his' neck..._and they were._

* * *

After ten minutes went by, Marceline was feeling restless and growing impatient. "He's been in there too long, I'm going in." Marceline said before Death blocked the path in front of her with his' hand. Marceline turned her' head to King of Mars for assistance. She was granted none. Feeling outraged, Marceline rushed over to the river and felt a harsh tug on both her' arms. "Let...me...go!" Marceline said as she began to struggle. "We can't risk The Lich possessing your' body." King of Mars said. "It's the only safe way." Death said. "**Safe for who, _for Finn or for you?_**" Marceline demanded. "Young lady, this isn't open for discussion. Do you want to be the reason for the death of all life?" King of Mars said. "Do you want to be responsible for the untimely death of the last known human, who happens to be my friend _and _Ooo's hero?" Marceline replied. King of Mars grew silent and continued to hold his' grip on the outspoken vampire queen's wrist. Finn's screams became impossible to ignore and King of Mars not only released his' grip, but tackled Death so Marceline could plunge head first into the river.

* * *

Finn looked at the skeletal version of himself and it soon began to speak. "If I weren't weakened by your' half breed, I'd kill you and take your body right now..." it said with the voice of The Lich. The bubbles began dissolving the heads more aggressively and the hero soon found himself starting to see everything around him spinning, like the planet on its axis. Finn, still in a daze, saw one of his' other heads slowly float to the surface. Everything started to go dark; Finn couldn't see a thing, but soon felt a pair of hands latching onto his shoulders. It was Marceline, and it didn't take long before she too would become victim to the bubble's barrage.

After merely watching the vampire queen dive in after her' friend, King of Mars realized that he hasn't been trying to help either of them. He's merely been talking about was for them to help themselves. With Death still on the ground from their collision, King of Mars hurried to the river and saw Marceline's head and neck close enough that he could grab her and pull her up by the shoulder. King of Mars, _without a second thought, _dropped to his' knees and stuck both arms from the hands up to both his arm sockets deep into the river and continuously searched for some part of her he could pull her up by. Death walked up to the King of Mars and, rather then saying a word, his' pitch-black eyes began glowing yellow. Suddenly King of Mars couldn't feel the current from the blood his' arms were fighting against, he looked at himself and realized he couldn't touch anything other than the ground he was kneeling on. King of Mars knew that after siding with Marceline's alternative to sending Finn up the river, _and the push,_ Death would be in no mood to negotiate or compromise. Not having much time before Marceline and Finn become part of the river, King of Mars said something, _the one thing,_ Death never thought anyone had the audacity to say... "**Would you do this if it were Peppermint Butler?!**" King of Mars exclaimed,_ he himself not even able to believe the words that escaped his' lips._ King of Mars soon felt himself again fighting against the current, searching for Marceline. After more frantic searching, King of Mars finally felt a feminine wrist within the palm of his' hand. King of Mars pulled her up as fast as he could and, to his and Death's surprise, found her unconscious and her' long blood soaked bangs being the only thing covering her womanly parts...no shirt, pants, undergarments, or Finn insight!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I'm taking time off of this story to work on my' other stories, the ones meant to be like actual episodes, and the collabs. I'm satisfied with The BAT f****or the moment _just enough_ to take a break from it**.

_**Ta ta for now...**_


	5. Problems

**As the gates of hell and Armageddon open and close, the only lone figure seen escaping from the fiery prison is a bat as black as a starless night sky.**

The maroon-blood coated vampire queen, without hesitation, soon felt the homicidal sensation of her claws quickly becoming coated with blood from the king of Mars' throat in between the mans' bearded chin and Adams apple. King of Mars gripped his throat from the pain, something that's un avoidable even in the Land of The Dead, and received a headbutt to the nose.

Death, enraged by Marceline's actions, soon engaged the nude vampire in combat. Death repeatedly swiped at Marceline, but only felt the empty air. But Death himself remained untouched, always at a slight distance from Marceline's barrage of attacks. Finally, after dodging a hay-maker, Death grabbed the vampire's face and brought her down to the ground; the back of her' skull bouncing as it hit the dense floor.

"**That's no way to treat a royal...**" a voice, grimmer than Death himself, said. Just after hearing that, Death felt an incinerating pain suddenly engulf the back of his' head and fell to the floor. Death found himself immobilized, and could only move his' head to see, much to his dismay, the Lich King now stood before him. "Now to take the body of the most powerful vampire in Ooo for myself." the Lich said as he approached the rising vampire queen. The Lich stared into the eyes of his' ideal vessel, there was no fear in them. "Marceline, run!" King of Mars, with a mouth oozing blood, exclaimed. After hearing King of Mars plead, the vampire queen began to laugh wickedly; not a simple mischievous cackle, but a heartless laugh. "Why do you laugh child, is your' laughter simply you accepting your fate; or is it your fear getting the better of you?" The Lich asked. "Because, _I'm not Marceline..._" The raven-haired vampire said before the Lich lunged at her. Death watched in horror as the great evil that stood before him became even more powerful. Death watched as instead of absorbing the vampire and taking her' body, the Lich let out a disorienting scream as he felt his very soul being slowly absorbed by the raven-haired vampire. The Lich continued to let out a blood curdling scream, not one of a great evil..but one of pure fear and terror. "**I WANT MORE**** POWER...**" the vampire,with demonic glowing indigo eyes, said as the Lich's entire body ceased to exist. Fading away as if he were dust being carried away by a gust of wind.

Death, now on his' feet, formed a blue energy prison around the merciless vampire. The vampire laughed and simply began floating in the prison with her legs crossed. King of Mars, with a ripped sleeve wrapped around his' neck to stop the bleeding, approached Death. "What's gotten into Marceline?" King of Mars asked Death, concerned for his old friend. After watching a demonic grin grow on the imprisoned vampire's face; Death turned to a worried King of Mars ready to bluntly state that her' evil's gotten the better of her when he was cut-off by a voice coming from behind them stating "Me and Finn are over here."

"King of Mars, it would seem that the question isn't 'What's gotten into Marceline,' but what's escaped from her..." Death, uneasily, said. "Really, **_MY' EVIL_** manifests its self and you're cracking lame jokes?!" Marceline, visibly agitated and exhausted, said with a scowl as she literally dragged Finn by his wrist. "You don't need to worry, until we find a way to return it to your' body, I'll keep your evil contained in The Land Of The Dead." Death reassured the vampire queen. "_Oh no..._" the villainous vampire said in an abnormally calm, casual, voice "I'm never going back!" She said just before letting out a laugh, sounding like a mixture of Marceline's teasing and a more demonic laughter. "What are _you_ laughing about?!" Marceline demanded. A fanged-grin grew across the evil Marceline's face "I'm just thinking about the fun I'm gonna have with that little guy after I get rid of you." she said with a snake-like tongue gliding across her' upper lip. "How ya gonna do that?" Marceline asked. "Even if you are my' evil, you can't kill me." She stated to her' incarcerated evil. "Easy" Marceline's evil said, "I don't need to kill you, because Finn will let me out himself." she claimed. "Finn would never do that." Marceline barked as she helped, the still groggy, Finn to his' feet. "_**Really?**_" the she-demon said as her' eyes began to glow sanguine. Finn, with a zombie-like expression, slowly moved as if he were a puppet whose strings were getting pulled and took a step forward.

* * *

A being who looked just like Marceline appeared in Finn's plum-colored world, looking at the world with a face full of amazement as she became even more fascinated when a staircase lied before her. With a mischievous grin she slowly began to ascend up the stairs, unable to fly up as long as she's inside Finn's mind. After she passed the tenth step, to her' surprise it began to snow and the remaining stairs led to a door made of ice. As she slowly crept the door open she could feel the cold winds on the other side slowly escaping through the small crack of space. When she finally opened the door, she found herself being pulled into the room by the strong winds. The inside of the room looked like a baron tundra encased in darkness. She continued to walk forward, only hearing her' foot steps in the snow being drowned out by the sound of the roaring winds. She continued to walk for what may have been miles until she heard a noise, the sound of a boy weeping. After she followed the, growing, sorrow filled air; she was more than pleased to find that what was making that noise is a fully human Finn curled up in a ball, softly sobbing. A villainous grin made its way on to the visiting intruder's face and she muttered the word "insecurity." She closed her' eyes, took a few breaths, and shape-shifted into a, fang less, peach skinned version of herself without pointy ears. She appeared human.

"Unless you wanna keep being alone, you'll listen to me. If you want revenge for what those wolves did to you and your' girlfriend, you'll follow me. If you don't want those criminals crimes to go unpunished...you'll loan your' body to me. If you want a Ooo that's safe for you and your friends to live in, you'll let yourself become a tool for my... justice's order." The disguised intruder with bad intentions said.

The scared, _isolated,_ Finn paused for a moment and, like a helpless koala cub to its mother, latched himself on to the visitor's waist; rubbing the side of his face against her waist like a child to its mother. Originally, when the part of Finn that always secretly felt isolated touched her, she wanted to calmly brush his' head and fully procure his trust... but wasn't expecting a blue-green, raven-haired, version of her' pray to pry him off of her and order him to distance himself from them so he could have a private discussion with her. Once the isolation was at a far enough distance, the vampire-Finn looked at the disguised vampire with sanguine eyes and knelt before her. "I've answered to your' voice and am here to follow your orders my' queen." Finn's vampire side said to her. "Well, aren't you a charmer." She said sarcastically, as she examined the vampire kneeling before her. "Then why did you just prevent me from _enlisting _your host's body through his' isolation insecurity?" She asked with authority. "Forgive me, but when I first became intertwined with this boy's inner self I found no real reason to attempt to take it over. This boy never once tried to suppress or rid himself of me and instead welcomed me in as if I already were a part of him. Because of that, I vowed never to let anything corrupt him or use his' body for evil." The vampire part said, still on his' knee. She was completely impressed by this vampire's loyalty, but his' words only fueled her ambition of taking this boy that he and Marceline were so protective of for herself. She finally gestured for the vampire to rise and, with a death stare, told him that due to his' loyalty and commitment she won't just kill them both, but that he's obligated to listen to her and is ordering him to free her from Death's containment field. She also warned him that she will be back and not be as understanding the next time. After she left, with the frightened Finn wanting to follow, the vampire Finn began to comfort his' frightened fellow inner being; treating him as if he were a little brother.

* * *

Finn, no longer moving slowly like a puppet began to levitate off the ground. The sight of an untrained vampire suddenly floating caused Marceline to become so amazed that she forgot about the villainous doppelgänger next to Death that was controlling him. "He shouldn't know how to fly yet. No vampire can fly without any training, let alone one that's only two days old." Marceline, still in a state of awestruck and disbelief, said. The hypnotized Finn quickly soared to his' captivated handler and, using both his' fists like hammers, liberated her with a thunderous blow that shattered the energy prison as if it were glass. The shrapnel from the, now broken, barrier rode the shock-wave from Finn's attack like buoys on the ocean surface and slashed Death in the eye holes, momentarily blinding the ruler of the Underworld. Just as Death fell to the ground; the, now free, vampire grabbed Finn by the collar and, with a lustful smile being accompanied by a light chuckle, cupped the bottom of his' chin with her other hand and kissed him on the mouth with enough force that his' head was being forcibly pushed back. Upon seeing Finn being _handled _by her' evil, Marceline flew as fast as she could; flames blazing out of her eyes and was ready to put a stop to her evil, _and her make-out session, _right where she _hovered,_ only to miss her as the evil entity flew away before she could rip her' head off. The vampire happily flew away from Marceline, backwards, still bearing a deviant smile and winked at Finn shouting "Sorry to kiss n' run here golden-locks, but this girl's got places to go. But don't worry I'll catch you later, when little miss joy-kill isn't babysitting you, until then..." she said, blowing a kiss, before she finally flew off. "Ya over grown mosquito!" Marceline shouted before her' evil was out of her sight.

After helping Death up, King of Mars and Death joined up with Marceline to examine Finn; who was standing in a trans like state with an unusual blue colored blood slowly leaking from his' open mouth. Marceline slid her' finger across the heroes chin, getting some blood on her fingers so they may take a closer look. "That is not blood, but something of equal importance; it is his life force somehow escaping from his' body." Death informed Marceline and King of Mars. "_What?_" Marceline said with a bland voice and a "your' words bore me, get to the point" scowl. "He means that, somehow, your evil sucked out some of Finn's aura, like you do with blood and the color red." King of Mars explained. "So my' evil's some kind of aura vampire? _Great..._" Marceline said un enthusiastically. Marceline wanted to say more, but not a soul dared speak once they heard Finn starting to gasp for air.

Finn let out an ear screeching, stomach churning, heart wrenching, wail of pain. Death slowly began bringing his' hand towards Finn causing Marceline to, like an older sister, defensively cradle Finn in her arms. Death placed his' hand on Finn's forehead, looking Marceline in the eyes as he did it. Marceline kept her' eyes on Death, not once looking away, even when Death looked away. Death kept his hand on Finn's forehead for about five more minutes and, to Marceline's surprise, Finn began to slowly open and close his eyes. Marceline let out a sigh and a small smile creaked its way on to her' face. "I restored part of his' aura, but until his' body fully replenishes the rest of it you'll have to watch him incase your evil makes good on her' word and comes for him." Death stated. With a light chuckle Marceline said, "I had to promise Bubblegum I'd watch him anyway."

Death pointed to King of Mars throat and the wound began to glow. "That's for the pain." Death said.

* * *

"And that's for you idiots thinking you can just off two kids who've got powerful friends, when we only had the loaner vampire queen after us, we can hideout during the day; but because of ya poo-brains we could have all of Ooo searching for us day and night!" A hulking werewolf with neon green colored eyes and towered over the other wolves said after ripping off most of the werewolf with a southern accent's right ear. Leaving only the inner lope.

The two of the, now bleeding, werewolf's accomplices coward in fear as they watched their friend get savagely beaten like a mule. They heard every one of Bigg's thunderous blows echoing inside the decaying shack they rendezvoused to, a sight of rotting wooden walls, cobwebs, windows that are nearly impossible to see through, centipedes and colonies of cockroaches crawling about the inside and outside of the walls. "For Glob's sake Bigg, Remmy's got two pups and a lady. Don't kill him." The wolf with the agitated voice shouted, out of empathy for his' fellow "poo-brain."

No one ever dared to cross Bigg; he was always the strongest, fastest, baddest, and most psychotic werewolf, second only to the king and queen. Because of his inferiority to the two monarchs, never appearing on the king and queen's radar, Bigg had grown accustomed to getting his' way with anyone he wanted and would beat anyone who didn't do what he said to a bloody pulp. Enraged by the sound of sympathy, Bigg hoisted Remmy up and _just because he can _pushed the aching wolf on his' back. "**So... **_Nylo _you don't like my methoad of _increasing more-al? _Or maybe I juts need to give you a peep talk." Bigg said with a demented smile as he quickly turned his' attention over to the, now intimidated, outspoken werewolf, Nylo.

With an egotistical posture, Bigg repeatedly slapped Nylo across the face as hard as he could. Nylo, continuing to grow tired of Bigg acting superior, pushed Bigg away as much as he could. After being pushed back a few feet, Bigg hit Nylo across the jaw with a right-hook. Nylo could tell from the blood leaking from inside his' mouth that Bigg's, uncalled for, hook chiped a tooth and swung back; not caring the consequences that would befall. "Hey Nylo..." Bigg said as he took a step forward. Without even so much as a warning; Bigg chomped down on Nylo's nose, as if his jaw was a bear trap, cleanly biting through the top of his' snout and said "Got your' nose." before spitting it with such vulgarity that Nylo's blood and some of his noses tissue was in the saliva dangling from Bigg's chin and on the insect-infested wooden floor.

Nylo screamed from the pain, enough to make Remmy and the yet to be named werewolf to quake in fear. _Also causing the, squeamish, werewolf to puke._

"Any ding else?" Bigg said with a wide-open smile, revealing bits of Nylo's nose in between his' many sharp teeth. Not a soul dared to even blink and only made hushed breaths as they awaited for Bigg's next move.

"Didn't think so." Bigg said. "Now, thanks to you dumb-buns, we'll have to lay low before we can get our' paws on the maps hiding spot. So you better not bunk this up, or I'll make you wish I never saved you sorry butts from dying in that pit outside that old city." Biggs said before stepping on a passing roach.

When night finally ravaged the land in darkness; one of the wolves, the only one yet to be bludgeoned by Bigg, fled from the "safe house" without giving it a second thought. "What was I thinking, I should've known not to make a deal with a freak like Bigg. I would've been better off just eating expired chum in that freakin bait house..." The wolf said as he continued to walk, clinging to the darkest spots he could to avoid being seen by any _unwanted_ attention. After an unknown amount of time passed, the wolf found an ideal place to hide from Bigg and the, hellbent on vengeance, vampire queen; a cave, the last place a vampire or werewolf would think to look for a werewolf. The werewolf quietly crept into the cave and, to his' surprise, he found a little house inside the cave. Once the wolf could touch the grass, he recognized the feint smell of dried-blood and the familiar scent of a vampire that's been hunting him.

"Flarg..." The werewolf said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah I bet you thought you'd never hear from those werewolves again, I just needed to get those plot driving sub-plots to get to the main focus of this story...**

**For a little over a year now, I've been posting stories. Things are different now, in some ways good and others bad, I'm now in collage and will now have even less time to write. So from now on I may be posting shorter chapters on here, but I'll also likely be posting more. I'll still be giving my' posts my all, even if it doesn't seem like it, so for those of you who stand by waiting for me I'd like to sincerely say "Thank you." and I'd also like you to join a group I'd like to create called "The Innovation-Nation."**


End file.
